castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Abaddon
Abaddon is a boss in the Castlevania series. He is a master of pestilent locusts from the deep abyss of the underworld. Origins Abaddon (from Hebrew אבדון avadon, "perish", transitive "destroy") is spoken of in the Book of Revelation in the New Testament of the Holy Bible. battling Christian in John Bunyan's The Pilgrim's Progress. ]]He is referred to as "The Destroyer", the angel of the abyss, and as the king of a plague of locusts resembling horses with crowned human faces, women's hair, lions' teeth, wings, iron breastplates, and a tail with a scorpion's stinger that torments for five months anyone who does not have the seal of God on their foreheads. In Revelation 9:11, Abaddon, the fifth of the trumpet-bearing angels, sounds his horn which causes a star to fall unto the Earth. He was given the key to the Abyss and once it is opened, smoke will arise from the pit like a giant furnace and the sun and sky will darken. From that smoke will arise a swarm of locusts that will descend upon the Earth. Their commands will be not to harm any plant but to plague mankind for five months. The Bible makes it clear that men will long for death, but none will find it as the locusts cannot kill men, only bring them suffering. Appearances ''Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Abaddon is the penultimate boss in ''Dawn of Sorrow and appears midway through the Abyss. His appearance is that of a man-locust dressed like the director of an orchestra. He uses his baton-like cane to summon and control locusts with great sweeps and dramatic flourishes. Abaddon's only other method of attack consists of unpredictable short and long hops. Any contact with him will hurt the player, inflicting considerable damage. The locusts are generally hard to avoid, and while each one individually inflicts minimal damage, a full swarm will stun-lock the player and most likely result in a massive amount of cumulative damage from all the stings. Soma can dodge the locusts if he uses the Bat Company's soul and transforms into a bat, although this method consumes large amounts of MP at a fast rate. There are multiple ways of getting rid of the locusts. It is possible to use Persephone's soul, Magic Vacuum, to eliminate them while restoring HP at the same time. The player can also use Gergoth's soul, Gergoth Laser, to destroy locusts in specific formations (namely the lowest swarm of the "triple line" attack or all of them in the "U" attacks) while inflicting considerable damage to Abaddon at the same time. Buer's soul at a high level will provide a protective barrier that will consume most locusts. The player should pay attention to Abaddon's directing pattern, as the locusts will always move in the same way he moves his baton. It is generally better to face directly at Abaddon since most possible formations will come from behind him, thus making them easier to avoid or block. The locusts' possible formations and recommended countermeasures are as follows: ;Triple line :Abaddon draws a horizontal line, causing the locusts to come from behind him at three different heights in straight horizontal lines. The Flame Demon's soul, Flame Ball, can easily destroy the first row; otherwise, crouching and sliding may work, although some damage will be taken. This leaves ample time to attack Abaddon. ;Descending curve :Abaddon draws a horizontal line that descends at the end, causing the locusts to initially come from behind him at high altitude and then descend in a curve, covering most of the room. Crouching in the opposite corner (from where they come) or attacking upward are some methods to avoid this formation. ;Horizontal "U" :Abaddon draws a horizontal "U" causing the locusts to come from behind him and then ascend in a curve, retreating in a straight horizontal line. Crouching on the target corner (opposite to Abaddon) will create a safe spot; otherwise, the Flame Demon's soul or attacks that go straight will help just as much. ;Descending "U" :Abaddon draws a descending "U" causing the locusts to descend from behind him before ascending once more. Crouching in either corner is fine; otherwise, using highjumps combined with double jumps or transforming into a bat will help to avoid the locusts. Abaddon's soul, 5th Plague, enables Soma to summon a swarm of locusts to attack everything on screen. It can also be used to create the ultimate rapier, the Valmanway. When playing as Julius, the best method of destroying certain formations of locusts is by using the whip and throwing the Cross to eliminate streams of them. Another method is to use Alucard's bat transformation or Julius's uppercut. ''Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Abaddon also appears in ''Portrait of Ruin as an optional boss in the Nest of Evil. His appearance and attack methods are exactly the same as in Dawn of Sorrow, but he is considered non-canonical in this game. He is weak to both Slash and Holy damage types, so weapons like the Holy Claymore or the Golden Axe will inflict high damage. Since axes in this game have the ability to deal two powerful successive hits to ground enemies, and since Abaddon stays most of the time standing on one spot, the Golden Axe can deal very high amounts of damage to him in a short time. However, perhaps the best weapon to use in this battle is the Vampire Killer itself, as it provides long reach, performs double hits, and deals Holy damage, all at once. In addition, brandishing the whip and letting it go limp in front of Jonathan will provide a shield that will consume all the locusts that come in contact with it, thus the player only has to worry from those formations that come from above or at an angle. Charlotte can use multiple spells to consume all the locusts, such as Dark Gate or Stone Circle. Stone Circle in particular will provide a protective barrier (much like Buer's soul from Dawn of Sorrow) which will consume most locusts during the fight. Alternatively, and if the player is playing more defensively, they may choose to dodge certain formations by crouching in corners or by taking advantage of those relics that allow double or high jumps. An easy way to defeat Abaddon involves the 1,000 Blades Dual Crush, which can not only block many of the locusts' formations, but can deal massive damage to him since he is fundamentally a static-grounded enemy. However, this method is a bit risky as it is not guaranteed that all locusts will be stopped. It only takes one locust to stop the whole crush, leaving the heroes open to the rest of the swarm's attack. Additionally, the player will have to wait five seconds of cooldown between casts, leaving them vulnerable in the meantime. Item Data Gallery Dawn of Sorrow - Abaddon - 01.png|'Abaddons concept art from ''Dawn of Sorrow Trivia *Abaddon's official artwork colors do not match his in-game sprite colors. While portrayed as predominantly green colored in the artwork, his in-game sprite depicts him as predominantly blue colored. In addition, his sprite shows him missing the scorpion-like tail shown in the artwork. *Abaddon is Koji Igarashi's favorite boss gameplay-wise, because of the need to dodge the locusts, as well as having one special way to eliminate them. However, his most memorable boss is the Forgotten One. es:Abaddon Category:Biblical Monsters Category:Insects Category:Dawn of Sorrow Bosses Category:Portrait of Ruin Bosses